Super Gleeks
by HashDash23
Summary: Yes i took this down but it is back up... any way the gleeks are super heros but who is their villian they have to face? will the super 16 survive or will their past dictate their future? i hate to sound desprate but please review they make us smile! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my new fic which I am writing with own nothing but OC's and super-hero/villain names. Enjoy!**

_Shelby is the New Direction's coach she was never on VA and there is no gay dad's Shelby and Leroy are married and there is no Beth drama._

"And that if we use this we will win sectionals" Shelby Berry concluded.

No-one noticed that she had stopped talking everyone was so bored.

An alarm brought everyone out of their haze.

"Hey Ray this was when I first heard your voice" Shelby said with tears in her eyes.

A fake gag was started and everyone turned to Santana when it turned into animal like growl.

Where Santana was previously sitting was a large black panther.

The panther roared probably Santana telling them to stop staring.

Suddenly there were Quinns everywhere.

A clap of thunder overhead in a once clear sky matched Mercades' stormy face.

The lights started to flick on and off and anything that was electronic went haywire while Sam's eyes went pixilated.

Suddenly Puck was out of his seat running around in circles so fast he was blur.

There was a bright light in the room as Neneh caught on fire. It obviously didn't hurt as she just stared at the burn holes in her clothes.

Next to her Hunter was the opposite. He was dripping water soaking himself and flooding the floor.

Blaine was surprised when all he saw was red and there was a hole in the wall where he was looking.

Finn let out a grunt and the panther in the corner licked it's lips at his new ripped body.

A high pitched scream was let out as Artie started to defy gravity and levitate out of his wheelchair.

A powerful wind came along chilling everyone and nearly putting Neneh out.

The earth shook slightly and the only person who didn't seem fazed by the tremor was Mike.

Brittany was just sitting there with a dreamy look on her face. But suddenly she jumped up and yelled out -**the sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side**. Then proceeded to discuss Shakespeare to herself.

The water that Hunter was still leaking onto the floor was turned into ice causing Puck to go flying into the drums and Matt was looking like Jack Frost.

Suddenly Sue Sylvester was in the room then Coach Bieste then everyone else Kurt had met in his life.

Then everything stopped. Without knowing it Rachel stopped it all. Santana was back, Neneh was out clothes in ashes, Hunter shivering, the storm was over, No more wind or tremors, ice gone, Puck in his seat, Blaine had magically gotten sunglasses, Brittany was quiet, Kurt was himself and Quinn was one again. The only person who hadn't moved was Finn who was still ripped.

"Thank you Rachel" Shelby said.

"MUM! What happened" Rachel demanded.

Instead of Shelby answering Brittany did.

"Obviously when the moment Rachel was born we were all officially 16 making us gain our powers starting with the first born- Santana and finishing with the last Rachel"

"Thanks Britt we got that far and Hunter take of your shirt and I'll dry it" Neneh demanded.

Hunter complied and handed his sister his shirt.

Neneh dried it but as soon as she moved her clothes disintegrated leaving her only in her underwear.

Instead of giving back the shirt she put it on.

"Hey" Hunter whined.

Neneh leaned over and touched his pants which then came dry.

"What do you say?" Neneh asked with sarcasm.

"Thanks nimrod" Hunter teased but soon regretted it.

He shot out of his chair before the flames could climb to high.

An ear splitting squeal froze the room as Neneh was dripping wet.

She turned to look at her brother who was immediately petrified. He could see the fire in her eyes and the steam rising off her were just as terrifying.

"Enough! Here sit down and I'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Hey wolfgurl6 here. I am co-writing this story with HashDash23 – that's why I'm on her account. I am writing the even (2,4, etc) chapters and she is writing the odd (1,3,5, etc) ones. **

**Hope you like our story**

**P.S. For all you aussies (which includes me) 15O`F is about 66`C**

Once everyone was seated Shelby started to explain what was going on.

"You all have super powers," Shelby started.

"Nahh, we're all hallucinating," Puck retaliated.

"Are you sure it's not the crack we had earlier?" Neneh said cheekily.

"Maybe?" Puck said with a sly undertone to his voice.

"Anyways. Back to the story." Shelby said. "You were all chosen as a part of a Super Hero Team. The Super 16..."

"Wait. Why the 'Super 16'?" Santana asked.

"Because there are 16 of you and you all got your powers when the youngest turned sixteen," Shelby answered.

"Which is Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Shelby answered.

"Why do we all have super powers?" Artie asked holding the seatbelt strap on his wheelchair to keep himself from floating.

"Because you, all of you, will come together to defeat the evil VA," Shelby answered.

"Who's VA?" Mercedes asked.

"He's an evil figure only a year or two older than you." Shelby answered, "He is destined to take over the world."

At this all the guys rolled their eyes and all the girl's gasped. Except for Neneh and Sam who just sat there with blank expressions on their faces.

Shelby continued "The only ones who can defeat him... are you. The Super 16 is also apart of the prophecy. If the Super 16 can come together, forget their differences and fight as one. VA can be defeated."

"How are we supposed to fight him... or her... or whatever?" Sam asked as his pixelated eyes dilated.

"You must control your powers and work as one," Shelby answered.

"How are we supposed to control our powers?" Kurt asked.

"There are certain things you must do... Santana," Shelby said looking at Santana once she said her name. "Don't shape shift. Keep your mind away from wanting to change or get away because that will trigger the body to shift."

"Ok," Santana answered.

"Quinn; Don't think about wanting to be in lots of places at once. If you do your body will automatically split into the amount of things you want to do," Shelby said.

"No stress. Got it," Quinn said looking at her feet.

"Mercedes; You have to keep your emotions under control. Any sudden change of emotions will change the weather. The sudden change of weather could cause serious damage."

"Alright, no emotions," Mercedes said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sam; Do NOT touch anything electrical. And you have to wear sunglasses in public to hide your eyes. I anyone saw you eyes they'd get very suspicious," Shelby said.

"No electricity and cool shades. Mad," Sam answered taking a pair of sunnies out of his bag and slipping them on.

"Puck; When it comes to football you've got to watch how fast your going. Go too fast and you'll literally disappear. So you have to watch your speed."

"Aww, come on!" Puck answered.

"Neneh; For the time being you can't let anyone touch you. Well your skin for that matter. Right now your skin is at a high heat of about 150`F. So NO ONE touch her. Also you have to keep your anger at bay. The second you get angry you could burst into flames."

"So I can't touch anyone? Not even Hunter?" Neneh asked.

"Nope. You can't touch anyone," Shelby responded with authority.

"OK. I understand." Neneh said with a little sadness in her eyes.

"Hunter; You have to keep stress free. Any sign of stress and your body will... For lack of a better word... Get wet," Shelby said.

Neneh tried to stiffle a laugh but failed resulting in her laughing out loud.

"And no slushie facials. Your skin will absorb it resulting in confusion and disgust," Shelby continued once Neneh had stopped laughing.

"No stress. No slushies. Nice," Hunter said with a smile.

"Blaine; You have the easiest job. Keep those sunglasses on AT ALL TIMES. They're special glasses that will shoot out your lasers when you push the button on the right side. The laser will shoot out in the direction your looking. And as you can tell you can still see perfectly normal," Shelby said.

"Sure," was all Blaine said as Kurt took his hand in his. Comforting.

"Finn; You have to wear loose clothes and watch your strength when it comes to football."

"Aww, but I want to show off my mad biceps," Finn whined. Resulting in Rachel rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Artie; All you have to do is keep yourself strapped into your wheelchair. If you don't you'll start floating all over the place," Shelby said.

"OK, coach," Artie replied.

"Tina; You can't get angry. If you get angry the wind will blow out of control. Same goes for you Mike but the Earth will shake instead."

"Ok," the two love-struck Asians said in time.

"Brittany; You have to pretend that your still dumb," Shelby said. But before she could continue Santana cut her off.

"Did you just call Brittany dumb?" Santana yelled.

"It's ok San. I wasn't dumb before I just wasn't reaching my full potential. I just have to continue being underdeveloped," Brittany reassured.

"OK. Sorry Mrs Berry. You can continue," Santana said.

"Where was I?... Oh yes. Matt; You have to keep your body temperature cool. So DON'T go near anything hot or your body will freeze up, resulting in you looking like Jack Frost." At the word 'hot' everyone looked at Neneh.

"Hey I know I'm hot but that doesn't mean you all have to stare!" Neneh retorted.

"Whatever," Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously Matt, you and Neneh have to stay as far away from each other as possible. Neneh's body heat alone will cause Matt to look like an ice-man," Brittany explained.

"OK, stay away from hot things especially Neneh. Totally noted," Matt replied.

"Kurt; You have to concentrate on being yourself. If you want to be someone else your body will instantly change and you'll be the person that you want to be. Don't think about changing who you are," Shelby said.

"Sure," Kurt said with a little too much sarcasm in his tone.

"Last but not least… Rachel; You can't let your mind wander or then things will start floating around out of control. Keep focused or risk objects defying gravity," Shelby told her speechless daughter.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Finn asked his stunned girlfriend.

But Rachel didn't answer him. She stared off into space and wouldn't speak a word.

"She's either having a diva fit…" Blaine said but before he could continue Mike cut him off.

"Or she's too shocked to speak."

"Maybe she's not breathing," Matt said sarcastically while clicking his fingers in front of Rachel's face.

"Did she die or something?" Santana asked from her seat at the back of the choir room.

"No, she's still breathing," Mercedes said from her seat next to Rachel.

"She's just frozen. Her telepathy causes her to freeze up when her mind is over flown with thoughts… Hunter, can you spray some water on her please?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," Hunter said as he got up and moved to stand in front of Rachel. He stood in front of her, lifted up one of his hands and let off a spray of water.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Rachel asked furiously as she wiped water off her face.

"You were out of it. You needed to wake up," Hunter replied.

"Ok, ok, I get what's going on now," Rachel said but was quickly interrupted by Sam.

"Do we get cool super hero names? Do we get costumes? When do we get to fight?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

"Hold on, hold on. Hold on!" Shelby yelled. "I'll answer all your questions in just a second."

Everyone held their breath until Shelby started talking again.

"Yes you all have super hero names," Shelby said holding up a piece of paper. "And they're all on this list."

Shelby put the list on the piano and took two steps away from it before everyone ran up to see their super hero names. Neneh was the last to get and walked straight through everyone to the piece of paper. Matt almost bumped into Quinn while leaping away from her.

She picked up the piece of paper and began to read. "Santana; Your 'Animal-girl'."

"Typical," Santana replied storming back to her seat.

"Quinn; Your 'Multiplier'."

"Alright," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Mercedes; Your 'Cyclone'."

"Sweet," Mercedes said heading back to her seat.

"Sam; Your 'Electro-boy'," Neneh said with a ten thousand watt smile.

"Yes!" Sam yelled with a fist pump.

"Puck; Your 'Speedo'," she said while holding back a chuckle.

"What! An Australia… Swimwear brand. What if I show nuttage?" Puck said fuming. Rachel looked over at him and shrugged.

"Hunter; Your 'Seaweed-Brain'."

"What about you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm 'Fire-girl'. Very original." Neneh replied – sarcastically – back to her brother. While handing the sheet to Kurt and walking back to their seats."

"Blaine; Your 'Laser-boy'," Kurt told his troubled boyfriend.

Blaine took a second to think before he answered, "Pretty good."

"Finn; Your 'Muscle-man'."

"Oh yeah!" Finn yelled checking out his new abs from under his shirt.

"Artie; Your 'Quantas'."

"What's with these Australian brands?" Artie asked while wheeling back to his original spot.

"Tina; Your 'Air-head'."

"What! I am NOT an AIR HEAD," Tina yelled.

"Hey, calm remember," Mike said soothingly

"Mike; Your 'Earthquake'," Kurt said.

"Cool," Mike said while driving Tina over to their seats.

"Britt; Your 'Brainac-Brittany'."

"Smart and simple. Great," Brittany replied.

"Matt; Your 'Freeze-boy'."

"OK," Matt said while moving to a seat far away from Neneh.

"Rachel; Your 'Wise-girl'... and I'm 'Shifter'," Kurt concluded.

He, Blaine and Rachel then returned to their seats.

"Well that's a lot to take in. You guys can leave now," Shelby concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Super gleeks chapter 3

_HashDash23 here hope that you all like Wolfgurl6's chapter. Just thought I would mention that it is the gleeks weekend before summer vacation. And I am eliminating basically everything that happened in 'Rumours'. Couldsome one from America PM either me or Wolfgurl6 telling us how long summer vacation is thanks now on with the story. _

As the gleeks were seated at breadstiX they were silent and wondered why they had agreed to come to dinner after the odd glee lesson.

They looked over their menus and quickly decided what they wanted to eat.

Everyone was surprised when Rachel ordered a mega cheese-burger.

"Rachel I thought you were a vegan" Artie questioned from his place at the table.

The girl in question just shrugged and didn't say anything.

No one noticed that she just kept massaging her temples.

When the food came everyone noticed that they all ordered large meals and cokes.

"Why did we order so much?" Santana asked while everyone looked at Brittany.

After a quick look around to make sure that no one that they knew was there she answered "Because of our current gain of powers we need sustenance if we wish to perform well. We need to feed not just our selves but also our powers. Like when you want a bigger fire you need to feed it more fuel. No pun intended Neneh."

Neneh just shrugged and went back to her meal.

They ate quietly until Puck noticed Rachel.

"Rach... Are you okay? Do you need a panadol (A/N: over the counter drugs used for pain relief for those who didn't know I'm Australian so sue me)

"Puck I don't think that will help" Rachel replied.

Everyone was stunned at Rachel's use of Puck's nick name.

"What are you all so shocked for it's only a name and it annoys him when I call him Noah"

"Rachel what am I thinking right now?" Quinn asked.

"Can I have your bacon? Seriously? 1) What is with your love for that stuff? And 2 no chance in hell." Rachel answered while moving her plate away from the blonde girl.

"And she's phsycic. Wait if miss Berry has the same powers did she know all the real reasons we didn't do our homework?" Sam asked.

"Most likely"

As they were half way through dinner when Rachel doubled over in pain her head almost landing in her fries.

"Rachel are you okay" Tina asked glancing at her friend.

"Yeah I just got a message" She replied sitting up straight.

"How powerful is your ring tone?" Puck asked causing everyone to laugh.

"No" Rachel managed to get through her giggles. She sobered up and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to the loud bunch of teenagers "A mental message from my mum. She wants us to perform a song related to our powers. And one more thing and don't shoot the messenger but my mother just talked to all your parents and they have cancelled your summer vacation plans. You all have to spend the summer vacation at my house learning how to use your powers."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted outraged though secretly 14 out of the 16 super heroes were glad that they would be able to spend time with their boyfriend/girlfriend or their crush.

Once they were asked to leave because they made to much noise they walked home in their different ways.

Finn walked Rachel home and once at her front door he moved in for a good bye kiss.

But Rachel stopped him.

"Finn I don't want to be with you anymore I've got my eyes on someone else bye" and with that Rachel went inside.

Finn was so angry he picked up the tree that was in the Berry's front yard and was about to throw it.

"Finn Hudson what do you think you are doing?"

Finn put the tree down and turned around and came face-to-face with Shelby Berry.

"Did you listen to nothing I said this afternoon? What if someone had seen you? I don't care if my daughter broke up with you and you are upset you have to respect your powers" Shelby ranted to the boy.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'll go home now" and with that Finn ran all the way home.

**Saturday- Berry household- 11:00**

*2 new text messages*

From: Quinn (Multiplier)  
>txt: Hey wise girl, Speedo and I are going to see the new movie 'Thor' you want in?<p>

From: Puck (Speedo)  
>txt: Sup my hot little Jewish-American Princess? Multiplier and I are going to catch a movie did you want to come? I'll buy you lunch.<p>

Rachel was surprised that Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman were asking her of all people to go to the movies with them.

She quickly replied and Puck said he would be around in 20-30 minutes.

**20-30 mins later**

Rachel was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a green halter top, parada heels and she carried a jean jacket.

Rachel shouted out to her parents that she was going to be home late when Puck's car horn went off in her drive way.

"Hey Speedo, Multiplier you ready?" Rachel said as she got in the car.

"Yeah course wise girl. We have a three o'clock session and since we went to breadstiX last night I have something special in-store for you lovely ladies" Puck said.

They drove in comfortable silence until they reached a lake.

The two girls wore confused expressions but Puck just parked got out and as Quinn and Rachel went to get out Puck just raised his finger in a waiting sign. He opened both their doors and handed them a blind fold each.

Rachel attempted to get into his mind but unknown to her Puck had already called Shelby to ask how to block his mind from Rachel hearing his thoughts.

10 minutes later Puck opened both doors and laced his fingers with both girls and led them for a few minutes to the lake front and carefully pulled off the blindfolds.

In-front of the girls was a beautifully set out picnic by the water.

"Oh Puck... Speedo this is so romantic" Quinn gushed hugging the tall boy.

The three teens enjoyed a romantic and funny picnic before going to the movies.

Rachel fell a little harder for Puck and Quinn, Puck fell harder for Quinn and Rachel, Quinn fell harder for Puck and Rachel. But one thing was for sure they all wanted to do this again, hopefully as a first date.

**Earlier that day with Hunter**

"Just do it Hunter pick up the phone and call her" Hunter attempted to store some more confidence in himself.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number of the girl he liked.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Mercedes... Cyclone. It's Hunter how are you?"

"_I'm good Seaweed brain how about you?"_

"I'm good listen I was just wondering... um Neneh is going to Sam's house and I'm home alone and I'm a really good cook so I was wondering if you wanted to come over... And I'm not asking you over to get into your pants because that's not what's happening... Anyway what do you say"

"_Hunter that sounds amazing. What time?"_

"How's 7 that gives me plenty of time. I better go get ready seeya"

"_Seeya"_

The dinner was spectacular and Hunter ever being the gentlemen walked Mercedes home. He even managed to kiss her good night.

The weather man however was baffled how the there was no thunder storm that night.

**1 hour before Hunters phone call**

_Ding Dong_

"Neneh get the door!" Hunter shouted from his spot in-front of the x-box.

He then managed to dodge the hot piece of metal that was hurled at him.

When Neneh answered the door she was surprised to find Sam (her crush) at the door in light blue jeans, soft white t-shirt, converse and blue tinted sun glasses.

"Nice shades Electro-Boy" Neneh joked.

"Thanks Fire-Girl hey my parents have taken my brother and sister out for the night and I was wondering if you and Hunter wanted to stay the night, we could watch a few movies and make some pizza" Sam asked nervously.

"Sure let me go ask Seaweed brain" Neneh said calmly even though on the inside she was a 4 year old with a sugar high.

Once in the living room Neneh turned off the x-box and lifted her brother off the lounge by the collar of his shirt.

"I will pay you anything if you finally call Mercedes and invite her for dinner" The girl twin growled.

Hunter starting to feel the heat literally as Neneh's hot body (mind out of the gutter) was so close to his cool one.

"Okay I'll make her come over for dinner. Why do you ask and don't say that you care about me because we both know that's not true" Hunter replied as he looked down and sighed in relief that he managed to stop himself from leaking.

"Sam is at the door and wants us to come over and I don't want you there dear brother. Now go break the news to him while I pack" Neneh said before running up the stairs.

Hunter did break the news to Sam but he didn't look too disappointed.

Sam and Neneh ended up debating about comic books and which super hero was the best.

**With Brittany and Santana**

! I'm sorry but the things Brittany and Santana are doing are not appropriate for this rating again I apologise!

**With Blaine and Kurt**

Blaine and Kurt were in Blaine's room, door open per request by Blaine's father.

"I have no idea what to do for this week's assignment" Kurt complained throwing himself down onto the pillows.

"I know something that will help you think" Blaine said placing himself on top of Kurt with a suggestive grin.

"Well I guess I could always use some inspiration" Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine down to meet his lips.

**With Mike and Tina**

"Hi Mrs Chang is Mike in?" Tina asked Mikes mother.

"He is. Up in his room. Go on up"

Tina thanked the older woman and ran up the stairs to her boyfriend's room.

"Hey T how are you" Mike said getting up to greet his girlfriend.

"Good now that I'm here but I need your help for this song for glee club can you teach me some moves and in turn I will help you find a song for you to do."

Mike groaned but complied to his girlfriend's wishes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey wolfgurl6 here.**

**For all those who are confused it's a 'Puckleberry Quinn' story.**

**Also in this chapter you'll get some background info on Neneh & Hunter's past. They're are boy/girl twins but look identical. We didn't tell you much before so we thought to add stuff to this duo. **

**HashDash23 owns Neneh & Hunter. (Not me)**

The weekend had left it's aftermath and it showed on when everyone had arrived at school on Monday.

Finn struted through the front doors of McKinley High wearing – unlike Shelby suggested – tight clothes that showed off every neew muscle on his body. Which immediately got the attention of all the cheerleaders he walked by.

He then purposely walked past Rachel's locker attempting to make her jealous. Finn continued walking down the hall, cocky as ever.

Before Rachel realized a pair of hands had covered her eyes.

"Puucckkk..." Rachel whined knowing who the hands belonged to by the texture.

"Damn it... How did you know?" Puck asked while removing his hands from infront of her eyes.

"It couldn't be Quinn, your hands are too rough," Rachel replied.

"I heard my name," Quinn said popping out of nowhere.

Rachel looked down and said, "Finn's trying to make me jealous."

"Oh don't worry about it," Quinn said to her hurting friend/crush. "He's just being an idiot... Come and sit with us at lunch and you'll forget about him."

"Ok," Rachel said suddenly cheered up. "See you then."

"Ok Wise-Girl. See you then," Puck said as he and Quinn walked towards their first class together.

**Later on... At the beginning of lunch**

Finn was feeling a little guilty about trying to make Rachel jealous. He was comtemplating on apologizing when he heard giggling coming from the near by janitor's closet. He walked over and pressed his ear to the door.

"Shh, someone will hear us," one of the girls said while trying to stop giggling.

Finn slowly backed away from the door before saying – to no one.

"Santana and Brittany."

He then continued walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

**At lunch in the cafeteria**

Puck and Quinn were seated at their usual table when Rachel came and sat infront of them.

"Hey Speedo. Hey Multiplier," Rachel greeted them as she arranged her lunch to be neat and tidy.

"Hey Wise-Girl," they replied in time with each other.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

"Fine, bettter now that you guys are near," she answered.

Puck and Quinn both had huge grins on their faces when Rachel started to blush.

"So I guess we're gonna have a great time together this summer break," Puck said

"Oh yeah definetly," Rachel replied. Excited.

"So, do you know what's going to happen?" Quinn asked, "Like this summer?"

Rachel took a second to try and tap into her mum's thoughts.

_Nothing_

"Nope. All I know is that we are all going to learn how to control our powers and how to use in battle," Rachel replied. Dumbfounded.

"Well I gues we are gonna find out," Quinn said.

They were all silent as they ate the rest of their lunch until they all heard an uproar of laughter coming from the other end of the cafeteria.

They all turned around to see Neneh and Sam sitting together at a table in hysterics.

"What's that about?" Puck asked truly curious.  
>"I don't know? Must of happened this weekend," Rachel answered taking her attention back to her lunch.<p>

"Must of," Quinn replied while silently finishing off her food.

**A few minutes early...**

Neneh was sitting at a table – alone – in the cafeteria. Her brother – for some god-forsaken reason – ditched her all day then left her on her own at lunch. She vowed to get him back the next time she saw him.

So there she was all alone at a lunch table looking like a complete loner. She went back to re-heating her lunch which had gone horribly cold since she got it.

"I don't think your suppose to do that," Sam stated standing infront of Neneh.

She got so scared when she heard the voice that she almost spilt her diet coke. When she looked up to see Sam standing there she was fully relieved.

"My gosh Electro-Boy! You scared the crap out of me," Neneh stated as her heartrate started to slow down.

"Sorry Fire-Girl. Mind if I sit here?" Sam asked pointing to the table.

"Umm... Sure go ahead," Neneh said much chirpper than before.

"Thanks," Sam replied while taking a seat in front of her. They both started to dig into their lunch when Sam got to thinking about Neneh' clothes.

He looked up. She was wearing her usual attire of blue short shorts, black and white converses, a light blue tee with a 'Pepsi Cola' logo on the front and a black and gray varsity jacket. Her long, curly hair out and on her shoulders with her name necklace glistening gold on her neck,

Perfectly normal... For her.

"Umm... Neneh?" Sam asked. Hesitant.

"Yeah?" she replied. Confused.

"What happens?... Like how are you?... Why aren't your clothes... burnt?" Sam asked with a shy voice.

"Ohh... Well... My clothes... You know my actual clothes," Neneh said making quotation marks on the word 'actual', "They slowly started burn throughout the day. I refused to wear my varisty jacket so it wouldn't get recked. Then on Saturday morning – before you came over – a big box of clothes were delivered to my doorstep. I tried to burn some of the clothes but it didn't work. I went upstairs with the box and looked in my closet and all my clothes were missing. I thought someone had stolen them."

At that Sam started to laugh and Neneh couldn't help but laugh with him causing a few heads to turn around and look at them.

"_God she is so cute when she laughs"_

Sam thought to himself.

Slowly the laughter died down and Neneh continued. "It came from Rachel's address so I'm guessing that Shelby sent them."

"Must of been," Sam replied with a grin on his lips.

Then they continued eating their lunch until Sam broke the silence.

"Umm... Neneh... I was... I was wondering..." Sam started, stuttering with a soft voice," If... You.. You know cause we're gonna be at Rachel's place... But I think we'd be allowed..." Sam took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Do you wanna go watch Captain America with me?"

Neneh smiled – huge and bright – at Sam and replied," Yeah, sure... I'd love to."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in which made Neneh's smile even bigger.

"Cool," he replied.

Neither could tell but they were both estatic with joy.

When the bell rang to conclude lunch Sam walked Neneh to her afternoon Chem Class. Lightly – and quickly – kising her on the cheek before heading off to his Mechanic Engineering Class.

Neneh vowed to thank Hunter later.

**On the way to class after lunch**

Blaine and Kurt had just finished their lunch when they started walking – hand in hand – towards their afternoon Home EC Class (cooking).

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt while slowly walking down the hall.

"What kind of question is that?" Kurt retaliated not angry but upset that his boyfriend would ask him a question like that.

"Just answer the question... Do you love me?" Blaine repeated wanting a straight out answer.

"Of course I do. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you. I'd use my last breath to tell you that 'I love you'." Kurt said surprised by his own words.

Blaine was so surprised. In all the time they had been together Kurt had never said anything so... Sweet.

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Blaine said stopping in the middle of the hall facing Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Well your the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt replied mimicking his body language.

Blaine then – without caring about the people around them – planted a kiss right on Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Blaine said once he had moved his lips away from Kurt's.

"I love you too," Kurt replied but before they could say anymore... Slushies were thrown in their faces.

A few feet away stood Karofsky and another of the football knuckleheads.

"Get out... We don't need to see that puke-worthy homosexual affection in the halls!" Karofsky called out across the hall at the slushie covered boys. "Fags!"

At that word Kurt could no longer take it. He ran down the halls to the bathroom before he changed forms.

Blaine chased after him and stormed into the bathroom – angry and frustrated that Karofsky had wrecked their romantic moment and had made his boyfriend cry.

When he got into the bathroom he saw 'Sam' sitting on the floor and instantly realized that it wasn't 'Sam' but Kurt shifted into Sam's body.

"Hey, hey," Blaine said sitting on the floor and rubbing Kurt/Sam's back/

"Come on, it's alright... Can you please change back. I'd like to see my boyfriend's handsome face."

At Blaine's comforting words Kurt switched back to his own body and started to cry on Blaine's shoulder.

They stayed there all period and went to the choir room early just to get away from everyone.

**Glee Club!**

Blaine and Kurt were already seated when people started to file into the choir room.

First Rachel, then Puck and Quinn, then Mike and Tina, then Matt, then Artie, then Neneh and Sam, then Santana and Brittany. And last of all Finn.

Mrs Berry walked into the room and looked out into the seats and saw two students missing.

"Where is Hunter and Mercedes?" Shelby asked.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the door when Mercedes and Hunter walked – hand in hand – through the door. Everyone was even more surprised to see that Hunter had cut off his curly locks to create a spiked up do.

Everyone could suddenly feel heat hotter than a normal summer's day.

"Man what's with the heat wave?" Puck asked and everyone instantly looked at Neneh.

She was fuming. Steam was rising off her from out of nowhere. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and her teeth were clenched together.

"You cut your hair!" Neneh said careful not to let her anger get the better of her.

"Neneh... Calm down," Rachel pleaded hearing Neneh's thoughts which – of course – were no good.

"Just let him answer the question," she retaliated at Rachel earning a few glares from Quinn and Puck.

By now Hunter had dropped Mercedes hand and had let her sit down. He had moved to stand infront of his shocked sister.

He kneeled down at her feet and replied, "Yes... But only because it's too hard to dry when it's curly. You've got to understand, I love our hair but it's just too hard to handle now that we've got these powers."

He could see tears forming in her eyes. The tears refused to fall. She knew he was right. She shouldn't of reacted like that.

"I don't want you to change... Especially not for someone else," Neneh replied taking a sideways glance at Mercedes.

"Ohh... You know I would never let anyone change me but me... Or maybe you," Hunter said causing Neneh to smile and her tears to flow over.

"Sorry," she apologized while wiping away tears off her face.

"But seriously sis, I will always be the fun loving brother that tickled you til you cried. Makes you dinner when mum and dad are away and watches RENT! with you every friday night. The one who took you to your first orthodontist appointment and held your hand while they put the braces on. I was there when we moved into the new house from Australia. Do you remember what happened?"

Neneh nodded her head and thought back on the summer vacation before high school.

_*** Flashback ***_

Neneh was unpacking little bits and pieces out of the boxes and into the living room when her dad walked in.

"Hey daddy, wanna help me unpack the kitchen?" Neneh asked. Excited to have her dad around for once.

"Ohh... Sorry sweetie, I've got to go into the office... I promise I'll help you once I get home," her dad answered giving her a kiss on the forehead and wallking out the door.

When the door closed Neneh went and sat on the new sofa, not bothered to unpack anymore.

After a few minutes of silence Hunter boomed down the stairs and jumped onto the lounge next to his twin.

"Where's dad?" Hunter asked his saddened sister.

"Work... Again," Neneh answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh," he replied.

"He never has time for us anymore," she said after a brief silence.

Hunter bit his lip and thought of a way to make her happier.

"I know what will cheer you up," he said jumping off the lounge and running back up the stairs.

He returned about a minute later with his guitar and started to sing.

_I've been around the world  
>A couple of times or maybe more<br>I've seen the sights, I've had delights  
>On every foreign shore<br>But when my mates all ask me  
>The place that I adore<em>

_I tell them right away _

_Give me a home among the gumtrees  
>With lots of plum trees<br>A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo  
>A clothesline out the back<br>Verandah out the front  
>And an old rocking chair <em>

_You can see me in the kitchen  
>Cooking up a roast<br>Or Vegemite on toast  
>Just you and me, a cup of tea<br>And later on, we'll settle down  
>And go out on the porch<br>And watch the possums play _

_Give me a home among the gumtrees  
>With lots of plum trees<br>A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo  
>A clothesline out the back<br>Verandah out the front  
>And an old rocking chair <em>

_There's a Safeways up the corner  
>And a Woolies down the street<br>And a brand new place they've opened up  
>Where they regulate the heat<br>But I'd trade them all tomorrow  
>For a little bush retreat<br>Where the kookaburras call_

Neneh jumped up and started to sing with her little brother.

_Give me a home among the gumtrees  
>With lots of plum trees<br>A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo  
>A clothesline out the back<br>Verandah out the front  
>And an old rocking chair <em>

_Some people like their houses  
>With fences all around<br>Others live in mansions  
>And some beneath the ground<br>But me I like the bush you know  
>With rabbits running round<br>And a pumpkin vine out the back _

_Give me a home among the gumtrees  
>With lots of plum trees<br>A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo  
>A clothesline out the back<br>Verandah out the front  
>And an old rocking chair <em>

_Give me a home among the gumtrees  
>With lots of plum trees<br>A sheep or two, a k-kangaroo  
>A clothesline out the back<br>Verandah out the front  
>And an old rocking chair <em>

The song ended with an uproar of laughter.

"That was great," Neneh said as they flopped back onto the lounge.

"I wish he'd sing with us," Hunter replied. Sighing sadly.

"He's changed. You'll never change... Will you?" she asked truly wondering.

"I won't change... Ever."

"Not for anything... Or anyone. Promise?" Neneh pleaded.

"I promise," Hunter answered lifting his pinky up to her. Neneh lifted her pinky up to meet his.

And they linked pinkies.

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"Nice flashback," Rachel joked seeing Neneh's memory.

"Thanks," Neneh replied in a shy voice.

Hunter continued, "I will be the same guy with long, curly hair or short spikey hair. I'm still your twin no matter what." He earned a big cheesy grin from everyone in the room.

"You promise?" Neneh asked lifting up her pinky.

"I promise," Hunter replied quickly linking his pinky with hers. Neneh's expression then changed into a playful anger.

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone about the braces?"

"They would of found out at Rachel's house anyway... I'm surprised Sam hasn't recognized the plate in your mouth already," Hunter replied earning a death stare from both Sam and Neneh.

"I guess so..." Neneh whined.

"All good now?" Santana asked from her seat behind Neneh and Sam.

"Yes Santana," Neneh replied sarcastically.

"Ok," Shelby said trying to get the attention of the Glee club. "Who did their homework?"

Everyone's hands went up – some slower than others – to Shelby's surprise.

"Who wants to go first?"

All the hands – even Rachel's – went down.

"Ok... Let's go in age order. Santana your up first." Shelby responded.

Santana stood up and walked to the front of the room. Turned around and faced the Glee Club. She started to sing.

_Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing  
>Sometimes I monkey around<br>I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing  
>When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound<br>I can pounce like a panther, or be strong as an ox  
>Be stubborn as a mule, or smart like a fox<br>I can swim like a dolphin, or stand like a flamingo  
>Soar like a falcon, or run like a dingo<em>

_So many animals inside of me  
>So many animals - set them free!<br>To run through the jungle, fly through the air  
>Swim in the ocean, Go anywhere!<br>So many animals inside of me  
>So many animals - Set them free!<br>To run through the jungle, fly through the air  
>Swim in the ocean, Go anywhere!<br>So many animals. Set them free  
>So many animals. Set them free<em>

When she had finished the whole Glee Club clapped. Neneh and Puck tried – but failed – to hold back their laughter.

"Hey!.. There are no normal songs about animals," Santana retaliated.

"Eye of the tiger!" Puck and Neneh screamed out in time.

Santana went back to her seat. Defeated.

"Good work San. Quinn your up," Shelby said.

Quinn stood from her seat next to Puck, took a deep breath and started to sing.

_7 times 3 is 21 which as you know is just two 10's plus 1  
>and so we put the one right here and we carry the 2 one left<br>to the top of the tenths place right next door,  
>and we put it on top of the number 4,<br>which is really four tenths that we multiply times 3 in the ones place  
>and that's why,<br>we now have 12 which we add to the 2 that we carry to get 14._

_see how easy that was,  
>Ho ho it's multiplication,<br>it's math education,  
>hey Albert Einstein said that it's so easy to do,<br>it's simple it's breezy,  
>it's fun and it's easy,<br>just buy a calculator,  
>you can multpily too<em>.

The second Quinn stopped singing Neneh started to laugh.

"What's with all the kiddy songs. What are we... 6?" Neneh asked through giggles.

"Great job Quinn. Neneh please control yourself," Shelby demanded causing Neneh to stop laughing. "Mercedes your turn."

Mercedes' hand was in Hunter's before she stood up and walked to the centrre of the room. She sang with all her strength.

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
>According to all sources, the street's the place to go<br>Cause tonight for the first time  
>Just about half-past ten<br>For the first time in history  
>It's gonna start raining men.<em>

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
>I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get<br>Absolutely soaking wet!  
>It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!<br>It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
>Tall, blonde, dark and lean<br>Rough and tough and strong and mean_

When the song finished an eruption of clapping was heard throughout the choir room. Guys wolf whistled and girls 'whhoo'ed.

"Wow Mercedes. That was perfect... Sam it's your turn."

Sam was biting his lip when Neneh gave him an approving nod and a smile, urging him to stand up.

He slowly stood up and moved to the middle of the room and started to sing in an electronic voice.

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
>Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,<br>Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
>Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,<br>Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
>Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,<br>Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
>Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,<br>Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
>View it, code it, jam - unlock it,<br>Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
>Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,<br>Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
>Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,<br>Touch it, bring it, Pay it, watch it,  
>Turn it, leave it, start - format it.<em>

Once the song had finished everyone clapped with confused expressions on their faces. But Neneh was smiling bright.

"Wow Sam that was... Different. Ok Puck, your turn," Shelby said.

Puck got out of his seat in between Rachel and Quinn, picked up one of the guitars and started to sing & play.

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
>With the brim pulled way down low<br>Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
>Machine guns ready to go<br>Are you ready, Are you ready for this  
>Are you hanging on the edge of your seat<br>Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>To the sound of the beat<br>Chorus_

_Another one bites the dust  
>Another one bites the dust<br>And another one gone, and another one gone  
>Another one bites the dust<br>Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
>Another one bites the dust<em>

The whole Glee Club clapped. Quinn and Rachel were seen grinning like maniacs. Shelby looked confused.

"Puck, why did you choose that song?" Shelby asked.

Puck said – with no hesitantion – " Cause I'm so fast. Everyone will be eating my dust."

A few people laughed. A few just smiled. Rachel and Quinn fell a little harder.

"Nice..." Shelby replied sarcastically. "Neneh your up."

Neneh took a deep breath. Sam flashed her a million-dollar smile and she stood. She sang her song, complete with killer dance moves.

_Somebody call 911!_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickling_

_The way she drop it low, that thang_

_Got me wan' spend my money on her, her_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake_

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry_

_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_

_I gotta cool her down_

_She wan' bring the roof to ground_

_On the dance floor, who_a

Once Neneh had stopped singing – and dancing – all the single boys – including Sam – jumped out of their seats, clapping. The rest clapped – most also rolled their eyes – and stayed seated.

"Great job Neneh, but maybe a bit more subtle next time... Hunter your turn. Please tell me your song is more appropriate for Glee Club?" Shelby asked. Worried.

"I think it will be," Hunter replied standing up and walking to the centre of the room.

When the music started Neneh's smile sank. "No, no, no please not this song," she pleaded under her breath as Hunter started to sing.

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?<em>

_Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea<em>

When he stopped singing everyone – even Neneh – clapped their hearts out.

"Great work Hunter. Very appropriate for your power... Come on Blaine," Shelby urged.

"Ok," Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled at him. He then stood up to sing his song.

_Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of them is dead…_

_Why do you smile  
>Like you have told a secret<br>Now you're telling lies  
>Cause you're the one to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secret<br>Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>Do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains  
>Become a living hell<br>Cause everyone tells  
>Everyone tells…<em>

The whole Glee Club – especially the girls – was clapping with lots of enthusiasm. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as Blaine walked back to his seat.

"Nice choice Blaine... Finn your up," Shelby said.

Finn leaped out of his seat – shaking the room as he did. He took his position at the centre of the stage and started to sing.

_Work it, make it, do it,  
>Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!<em>

_Now that don't kill me  
>Can only make me stronger<br>I need you to hurry up now  
>'cause I can't wait much longer<br>I know I got to be right now  
>'cause I can't get much wronger<br>Man I've been waitin' all night now  
>That's how long I've been on you<em> 

_I need you right now  
>I need you right now<br>_

"Good job Finn... Artie your turn," Shelby said since no one had clapped when he finished.

Artie wheeled over to his desired position and started to sing the song of Rachel's – and Kurt's – dreams.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down!_

Everyone clapped. Rachel and Kurt jumped out of their seats in excitement and 'whhoo'ed while clapping like crazy ladies.

"Great choice of song, Artie. Simply superb," Shelby said with lots of pride in her voice. "Mike, Tina. I... Hear that you two have a special mash-up prepared for us?" She asked.

"Yeah we do," Tina answered looking at her boyfriend happily.

"Ok, well your up," Shelby concluded.

The two asians got up and took positions on two different sides of the choir room stage. They sang their mash-up with amazing dance moves and lots of energy.

_Tina:_

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places<br>I guess it must be so_

_Mike:_

_All that I'm hearing from you  
>Is White Noise (white noise)<br>White Noise (white noise)_

_Tina:_

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<em>

_Mike:_

_If looks could kill  
>I'd be in trouble by now<br>Time stands still  
>When you're around<em>

_Tina:_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<em>

_Mike:_

_All that I'm hearing from you  
>Is White Noise (white noise)<br>White Noise (white noise)  
>All that I'm hearing from you<br>Is White Noise (white noise)  
>White Noise (white noise)<br>White Noise…._

_Both:_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

_All that I'm hearing from you  
>Is White Noise (white noise)<em>

The choir room was in an uproar of clapping and 'whhoo'ing from the fantastic performance.

"WOW! Great mash-up guys. That was incredible," Rachel proclaimed.

Everyone looked at Rachel. Shocked.

"What! I can compliment people you know?" Rachel retaliated.

"Sorry Rach, we just didn't know you had it in you." Matt said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I do," Rachel replied. A little hurt that people thought she was so self-absorbed.

"Ok, now. Brittany time to take the stage," Shelby said.

Normally the phrase would have confused little Brittany but now – with her new powers – she understood perfectly. She went and stood in the dead centre of the choir room. The song started to play and Brittany sang.

_I could wile away the hours  
>Conferrin' with the flowers<br>Consultin' with the rain  
>And my head I'd be scratchin'<br>While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
>If I only had a brain<br>I'd unravel any riddle  
>For any individ'le<br>In trouble or in pain_

_Oh, I would tell you why  
>The ocean's near the shore<br>I could think of things I never thunk before  
>And then I'd sit and think some more<br>I would not be just a nuffin'  
>My head all full of stuffin'<br>My heart all full of pain  
>I would dance and be merry<br>Life would be a ding-a-derry  
>If I only had a brain<em>

When she finished everyone clapped. Santana jumped out of her seat, ran up to Brittany and hugged her tight.

"Nice work Brittany. Girls can you please go back to your seats... Matt let's see your song," Shelby said.

Matt got up out of his seat, dragged it to the centre of the room and sat on it. He then started to sing his song.

_Yo VIP let's kick it_

_Ice ice baby (x2)  
>All right stop collaborate and listen<br>Ice is back with my brand new invention  
>Something grabs a hold of me tightly<br>Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
>Will it ever stop yo I don't know<br>Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
>To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal<br>Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
>Dance go rush to the speaker that booms<br>I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
>Deadly when I play a dope melody<br>Anything less than the best is a felony  
>Love it or leave it you better gain weight<br>You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
>If there was a problem yo I'll solve it<br>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it _

The song ended and everyone was 'whhoo'ing and – friendly – laughing. Matt quickly went back to his seat.

"Good job Matt. Nice to see you singing on your own... Kurt your on," Shelby said excited that everyone had picked fantastic songs.

Kurt stood from his seat and made his way to the front of the room. The music started to play and Kurt sang with everything he had.

_Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<br>Every day  
>It's as if I play a part<br>Now I see  
>If I wear a mask<br>I can fool the world  
>But I cannot fool my heart<em>

_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<em>

_I am now  
>In a world where I<br>Have to hide my heart  
>And what I believe in<br>But somehow  
>I will show the world<br>What's inside my heart  
>And be loved for who I am<em>

When Kurt concluded everyone – especially Blaine – had tears in their eyes. The girls let them fall while the boys wiped them away pretending they weren't there.

"Wow Kurt. Truly moving," Shelby said while wiping away tears. "Now lucky last. Rachel it's your turn."

Rachel stood and quickly took the stage. When she started to sing everyone was amazed at what song she choose.

_Close your eyes,_

_Shut your mouth,  
>Dream a dream and get us out,<br>Dream (x6)  
>Hit the hay fast asleep,<br>dream a dream you little bleep!  
>Dream (x6)<br>Just relax,  
>Lay about,<br>Or my fist will put you out!  
>Dream (x6)<em>

_Take your time,  
>But beware,<br>Theres darkness in the air!  
>Dream (x6)<br>Dont despair,  
>Step right up,<br>Want some water? Here's a cup!  
>Dream (x6)<br>This is it time is up,  
>Wheres the dream?<br>Don't give up!  
>Dream (x6)<em>

Rachel ended the song on her knees. Everyone jumped out of their seats and clapped. The diva then took a bow and went back to her seat.

"Nice choice Rachel... And great job guys, you all chose songs that fit your powers perfectly." Shelby announced feeling proud of her Glee Club.

"Mrs Berry," Artie started. "What's going to happen when we spend the summer at your house?"

"You just have to wait and see," Shelby said. Rachel tried reading her mother's mind to answer Artie's question properly but found nothing.

"Mrs Berry are we finished?" Matt asked eager to get home and out of the heat.

"Yes. You can all go, we are finished for today," Shelby said but quickly continued. "And remember that you have to keep your powers a secret."

Everyone nodded and slowly filed out. Leaving Rachel and her mother in the room alone.

"Watch them Rachel, especially Finn. If anyone is going to expose us it will be him." Shelby said worried about the safety of the Super 16. "Let's go. I have a really nice Tuna Casserole waiting to be cooked."

The mother and daughter duo then forwarded out of the choir room to go home.

**Sorry for not updating sooner but my internet has been down and it's taken forever to get the chapter done.**

**Here are all the songs used in this chapter:**

_Neneh & Hunter: Home amongst the gum trees_

_Santana: So many animals – Hi5_

_Quinn: Multiplication__** – **__Animaniacs _

_Mercedes:It's raining men – The Weather Girls_

_Sam:Technologic – Daft Punk_

_Puck: Another one bites the dust - Queen_

_Neneh: Fire burning – Sean Kingston_

_Hunter: Under the sea – The Little Mermaid_

_Blaine: Secret – Pretty Little Liars_

_Finn: Stronger – Kanye West_

_Artie: Defying Gravity – Wicked _

_Tina & Mike: Colours of the wind – Poccahontas __**&**__ White noise – The Living End_

_Brittany: If I only had a brain – The Wizard of OZ_

_Matt: Ice ice baby – Vanilla Ice_

_Kurt: Reflection – Christina Aguliera_

_Rachel: Dream, dream, dream – Shark-Boy and Lava-Girl_

**I hope you like our story. :D**


End file.
